El destino cambia cuando menos lo imaginamos
by MissCharlotitta
Summary: Edward...Hacia 3 años habia perdido la oportunidad de su vida... se lamentaba de este hecho ... por lo cual tenia un plan para acabar con este calvario :/ Occ.. Personalidades Cambiadas/Humanos
1. Chapter 1

**El destino cambia cuando menos lo imaginamos**

Edward se encontraba nuevamente en sus cavilaciones, desde hacia tiempo, cada vez que tenia un poco de tiempo libre, lo hacia no sabia para que si para aceptar y afirmar que lo que había hecho era correcto o si había sido el error mas grande de su vida.

Hacia exactamente tres años que Edward no la veía, no sabia nada de ella; solo sabia las pocas cosas que Aro, Un antiguo amigo en común le daba a conocer, al comienzo cuando conoció a Aro Nunca pensó que el le fuese a caer bien, estaba convencido que estaba tras "Su Mujer" Detalle que no le gusto …

Pero luego comprendió que no eran mas que amigos, Aro era unos años mayor que Bella y siempre la protegía, el error había sido presentarlos, hubo una atracción inmediata, como dice su hermana un Flechazo instantáneo. Lo cual los afecto fuerte mente a los dos… Sintieron esa "Conexión" Instantanea… Todos lo notaron… Pero simplemente no dijeron nada… Dejaron de verse unas semanas hasta una nueva fiesta que hizo Aro en su apartamente… La cual genero que se conocieran "Muy a fondo" .

Asi describia el la forma en que se había dado todo… Fue algo simple espontaneo algo que surgió de un momento para otro ninguno de los dos podia dar explicación pero sabia que la atracción era latente, que los consumía en cuerpo y alma. Solo que Edward se negaba a dejar que consumiera lo poco que quedaba de su alma, si es que aun quedaba algo.

Decidido a no dejar que ella siguiera teniendo falsas ilusiones, semanas antes de acabar con todo ella había hablado del futuro razón por lo que el sintió que debía aclarar las cosas, era la mujer con la que mas tiempo había durado desde su adolescencia, pero eso no significaba nada, era simple placer carnal.

Decidido a aclarar todo, simplemente le dijo las cosas luego de una noche de pasión placentera se encontraba ella en su pecho, suspirando de placer puro, ella le había hablado hacia pocos segundos de su sobrino Ian, un chiquillo de unos 3 o 4, siempre lo hacia… No le digustaba ese hecho el pequeño pillo hasta le agradaba el hecho era que luego de decir una frase que recordaba como si fue ayer… Algo en su cerebro surgió, ya ella había nombrado ese tema antes lo que indicaba que si había acertado cuando pensó que se había hecho ilusiones; la frase fue : "Ian es un Niño Precioso, No piensas tu lo Mismo". A lo que el simplemente respondió "Si" Luego ella suspiro y dio la estocada final, asi había decido llamar el ese final " No piensas que asi serán de traviesos nuestros hijos"

Inmediatamente se tenso… ya el sabia lo que venia, pero ella no se lo esperaba… Dijo frio y cortante "No habrá un 'Nuestros Hijos' Bella simplemente no lo habrá, esto es simple Placer… Estar juntos por pasar un tiempo divertido, que nos entretenga a los dos"

Recordaba ese dia como si fue ayer, cada vez que entraba en su estado de "transe" como decía su hermana… el lo recordaba… el le dio la opción de elegir, si quedarse con el y seguir como estaban o simplemente irse y buscar lo que tanto anhelaba, ella le pidió tiempo, el se lo dio. Pero en el fondo el sabia su respuesta sabia que ella diría que No, a aquella propuesta tan poco tentadora… simple sexo sin futuro… No ella no esperaba mucho de una relación asi, por lo que le sabia que saldría despavorida. Por lo cual cuando lo cito en el café no le extraño que ella le dijese que si, que todo había acabado.

Eso recordó durante todo el viaje de New York a Londres, el no había previsto este viaje, pero al ver que Aro, si su socio, increíble ni el se creía lo que había ocurrido en esos tres años, Aro se convirtió en alguien de confianza para el y su esposa en su asistente personal, actualmente ella estaba embaraza, y había tenido ya un niño con Aro, el hubiese sido el padrino pero Aro decidió al final de cuentas, que no quería un padrino soltero y mujeriego para su hijo, por lo que escojio a Jasper un amigo de muchos años atrás y a Alice su hermana. Edward aun piensa que Aro sabia que estaban destinados a estar juntos y por eso había obrado de celestina, a los 6 meses del bautizo, estaban comprometidos y a un mes de casarse nadie lo podia creer, pensaron que eran precipitados, pero todos se dieron cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro luego del primer aniversario y lo habían reafirmado con el bebe que venia en camino, faltaban cinco meses para que su sobrino naciese… Edward en realidad necesitaba cumplir esa promesa que una vez le hizo a su mama… Lo necesitaba mas que nunca.

Nunca le había dicho a su hermana que la noche en que su mama había muerto, después que su padre en ese trágico accidente, ella le había hecho prometer que la cuidaría mas que a su vida, Alice siempre había sido los ojos de su madre, por lo que el debía cumplir esa promesa.

Ya sabia como hacerlo, Alice había encontrado un hombre maravilloso que la protegiese, asi que eso ya no era problema, el asunto era dejarla con dinero suficiente para no tener que pasar ninguna necesidad, de pequeños sus padres no habían tenido mucho dinero pero desde que sus padres murieron cuando tenia 20 años Edward se había tomado muy enserio la promesa de su madre, por eso se volvió un gran empresario adinerado y con una gran fortuna de respaldo, de la cual no había disfrutado ni la 10/5 parte… No sabia para que tenia tanto dinero si no tenia con quien gastarlo…

Total ya había tomado la decisión de acabar con todo este disparate de vida que llevaba.

Es Mi Primer fic :D

Va a ser algo dramatico pero espero que con un final feliz :D

Atte: Karmi!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Edward que acaba de subir al avión, dándose cuenta de que su asistente Jane, había hecho lo de siempre escoger un asiento en clase turista, para ahorrar y compara algunos detalles para su hijo, no necesitando hacer esos ahorros, aunque también ahorraba alguno de esos dineros para donarlos a una fundación de madres necesitadas, y Edward no le podía impedir hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión estando embarazada de unos cuatro meses, el no podía permitir que fuese en la clase turista, donde los asientos eran muy incómodos y la comida bastante insípida, el estaba acostumbrados a este tipo de viajes, durante su época de estudiante universitario siempre lo hacía para los paseos con sus amigos, y no tenía ningún inconveniente.

Cuando iba llegando a su puesto en el avión, vio que había una mujer con un niño de brazos, entre unos 2 y 3 años, el cual estaba plácidamente dormido en los brazos de la mujer, aun Edward no sabía su asiento, pero si le tocaba al lado de aquel pequeño no tendría inconveniente, se había acostumbrado al hijo de Aro, que era un pequeño diablillo.

Siguió caminando hasta que constato que en definitiva le había tocado al lado del pequeñito, saludo a la quien él creía que era la madre con un simple buenas tarde.

La mujer al parecer se siento atraída por él, a lo cual el hizo una mueca mental; no podía hacer mas nada tenía que durar unas siete u ocho horas dependiendo si no había contratiempos, la mujer no dejaba de coquetearle el no entendía el porqué de este comportamiento.

Hasta que la mujer le dijo que el niño no era de ella, que era de una mujer con la que llevaba aproximadamente 6 meses trabajando.

Cuando ella le iba a decir el nombre de la mujer el niño empezó a removerse a mostrar fastidio. Y Edward se sintió en la necesidad de cargarlo.

Le pidió a la pequeña mujer quien le había dicho que se llamaba Claire, que le permitiera cargarlo. La mujer con mucho cuidado se lo paso a los brazos aun dudando de dejárselo cargar a un hombre desconocido.

Cuando Edward cargo al niño… Simplemente no podía expresar en palabras lo que sintió, lo embargo la felicidad absoluta, apenas cargo el niño el niño dejo de moverse de la forma en que lo hacía simplemente se relajo en los brazos de Edward. La niñera estaba asombrada, el niño normalmente nunca se tranquiliza con desconocidos, solo se altera o eso fue lo que dijo ella.

El tampoco entendía que había pasado exactamente pero con el niño en sus brazos sintió la paz interior que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

Luego de darle de comer al bebe Edward no entendía la felicidad que lo embriagaba, sentía que si moria en ese momento y el avión se estrellaba, nunca seria mas feliz.

El bebe se quedo dormido y Edward se lo entrego a su niñera, la cual le explico que Anthony, un pequeño de dos años y cuatro meses.


	3. Chapter 3

**El pasado me persigue**

"El pasado vuelve a darnos justo en el rostro"

Edward acababa de bajar del avión, se encontraba esperando que su equipaje pasara por la cinta eléctrica. Cuando por una inexplicable circunstancia decidió girar, para ver a una mujer de medidas perfectas, con una parte de su espalda descubierta, por cargar a un pequeño niño, que él ya había visto en el avión.

Pero lo más absurdo de la situación es el hecho de que el niño lo miraba desde el punto en que estaba sin perder de vista uno solo de sus movimientos, Edward no entendía el comportamiento del pequeño, primera vez que le ocurría esto, que un niño se enfocara tanto en el, cosa que le parecía irrazonable…

El pequeño hacia sonidos extraños lo podía notar por el pequeño movimiento de su boca, pero su madre estaba escuchando a la niñera, la cual contaba entretenidamente los detalles del viaje que ni se había percatado de los movimientos y sonidos del niño.

Supuso Edward que sería la típica madre que solo carga a su hijo en público, para demostrar ser "La Gran Madre", no entendí como había madres que solo les importaba ser "La súper mama" delante de sus amigas… Pero su pequeña cabeza había pensado e imaginado muchas cosas de una mujer que ni conocía pero que a la vez le era vagamente familiar no sabía porque pero sentía que tenía que verle el rostro a esa mujer…

Edward fue distraído por la vos de Jane llamándolo…

Edward, querido las maletas- Dijo Jane con una sonrisa de denotaba su cansancio

Edward saliendo de su mundo de pensamientos volteo y presto atención a Jane cogiendo las maletas de los dos

Jane lo siento solo me distraje un poco- dijo Edward dándole una sonrisa de disculpa y pena a Jane quien solo se río al ver su cara un poco sonrojada, Jane tenia años sin ver ese tipo de reacciones en el rostro de Edward, quien con el trascurrir de estos últimos tres años se había encerrado en su burbuja personal.

Alice, la hermana de Edward siempre le decía a Jane que su hermano era lo que se podía declarar "Alguien quien ya no aprecia la vida", Jane nunca entendió las razones por las que Alice le decía así a Edward, un hombre joven y tan vital con tanto futuro por delante.

Jane sonrió y dejo de reírse, dándole a Edward un pequeño golpe en el hombre y sonriendo cansina, ese embarazo estaba acabando con ella, a pesar de ser el segundo embarazo que tenia, este embarazo le estaba causando todas las molestias que en aquel embarazo carecieron.

Jane estaba aun acostumbrándose al hecho de ser madre de 2 hijos, en poco tiempo tendría en sus brazos a su pequeño seria solo cuestión de 4 meses , si el pequeño no decidía adelantarse y darle una gran sorpresa a sus padres.

Edward miro tiernamente a Jane, quien al parecer se había perdido en sus cavilaciones, tal como él lo hacía de vez en cuando, pero cuando Jane lo hacía, era para pensar en el pequeño ser que llevaba en su vientre.

Edward no dejaba de maravillarse con el hecho del nacimiento de los bebes, pero el sabría que nunca podría ver el nacimiento de un bebe propio. Para el eso era como castigo por no haber aceptado y amado la mujer que el mundo le regalo, si no simplemente querer vivir su vida como si todo fuese una fiesta y nunca se fuese acabar, tarde se dio cuenta Edward que debió haber madurado mucho antes, pero esa madures llego cuando menos la necesitaba

Suspiro pesadamente no tendría jamás un hijo, lo sabia pero haber tenido ese niño en brazos hacia tan solo una hora como mucho no mejoraba ese sentimiento de desilusión de Edward.

Edward giro para emprender el camino hacia la entrada del aeropuerto pero lo que vio, lo hizo detenerse en seco… "El pasado literalmente le dio en la cara".

Ahí estaba la castaña, de hermosos ojos chocolates estaba hablando con una de las señoritas del aeropuerto.

Si esa castaña era Isabella Swan, de todas las personas existentes en la tierra, Edward jamás imagino encontrarse a Bella, si Bella Swan en Londres, mostrándole que haberlo dejado atrás, le había servido mucho más de lo que Edward jamás imagino que podría suceder.

Ella se encontraba ahí, con una sonrisa radiante en su cara que decía "Soy una mujer exitosa, la vida me sonríe", pensó Edward irónicamente, no podía entender el por qué de su molestia, tanto había dicho que jamás quería verla, y ahí estaba. Y le hacía desear ir hasta donde se encontraba a pedirle una cita para hablar y recordar el pasado. Pero la realidad decidió volver y hacerle tropezar con una mujer bastante mayor y poco amable que le pego con una de sus maletas, accidentalmente terminando por culparlo al final del suceso, lo cual ocasiono que cuando Edward levanto la vista, la preciosa castaña había desaparecido


	4. Chapter 4

Un día que no acaba.

"Todo esto es solo el comienzo…"

Despues del largo viaja, Edward llego a su hotel descanso y se quedo profundamente dormido, esperando simplemente de la llegada de un dia ajetreado de uno de sus últimos negocios.

Esa mañana no tardo en llegar, Edward se levanto que pesadez, sientiendo todos sus musculos agarrotados, comprendiendo que el viaje si lo había afectado, se desperezo en la cama estirándose un poco para ir a darse una ducha con agua fría, que era lo único que funcionaba en estos casos.

Luego de esa relajante y larga ducha que logro despertarlo del todo, Edward llamo por teléfono a Jane

Buenos días – Saludo con amabilidad y un poco de dulzura en su voz, acompañado de un bostezo una cansada Jane

Edward rio bajito- Buenos días Jane. ¿Cómo amaneciste? –

Jane volvió a bostezar al otro lado de la línea- Muy agotada-suspiro, Edward la imagino, en ese mismo estado se hallaba su hermana, asi que decidió darle este dia al menos a Jane para que ser recuperara del largo dia

Jane, ¿tienes algún problema en tomarte el dia?-Pregunto cauteloso, Aro le explico de los cambios drásticos de humor de su adorada mujer, asi que tenia que ser un poco "precavido".

Jane bostezo al otro lado de la línea- Esta bien Edward –suspiro- No tengo ningún inconveniente, creo que en realidad lo necesito-dijo lentamente notándose lo cansada y adormilada que aun se encontraba- Adios Eddie- dijo dulcemente antes de colgar

Edward suspiro, odiaba que lo llamaran Eddie, pero era una mujer embarazada, no podia negarle nada.

Edward pidió un taxi en la planta baja del hotel, mientras lo esperaba pensó en todo lo que tendría que hacer hoy sin ayuda de Jane, aunque en realidad sabia que tendría que buscar a alguien mas y mandar a Jane en compañía de su esposo a tomarse ya las vacaciones por maternidad, pero sabia que esa mujer era insistente y seria muy difícil conseguir eso.

Cuando el taxi estasiono, Edward pensó que tenia años que no veía un edificio tan "Vivo", si esa era la palabra para describirlo, el Edificio tenia miles de tonos por piso, no entendía como una empresa con tanto reconocimiento, fuese tan "alegre su fachada".

Edward entro a la empresa mostrando su altura, hoy había decidido simplemente ir a conocer, para hablar con Jacob Black, un antiguo amigo de la preparatoria, con el que había creado una amistad, y hacer unos arreglos para la reunión con el tipo de Tokio.

Buenos Dias- Saludo en tono monocorde a la mujer de la entrada.

Buenos Dias- Dijo amablemente la Mujer mostrando una gran sonrisa y pestaño algunas veces con el fin de parecer coqueta, no logro su fin, para Edward simplemente le pareció vulgar- ¿Que necesita?- Pregunto dándole a su frase doble sentido.

Edward un tanto indignado por la mujer, y su facilidad hablo en tono serio sin mostrar ninguna reacción en su rostro, y dándole a entender a la mujer que no necesitaba nada de ella.- Necesito hablar con el Sr. Black, tengo una cita a las 8 am.

La mujer lo miro y torcio un poco los labios de disgusto al ver que Edward la había rechazado de forma tajante-suspiro- Ya hablo a su oficina, deme cinco minutos.

Edward suspiro y volteo a mirar hacia donde había entrado, entraban y salian personas constantemente sin parar – Edward pensó, la vida es asi, salen y entran personas de tu vida- Suspiro y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la mujer que acababa de tocarle el hombro.

Puede pasar- dijo la mujer usando un tono profesional, -Edward pensó al parecer comprendió que no iba a ganar nada-

Edward sonrio –Muchas Gracias señorita

Subio en asensor, todo de vidrio y metal, bastate moderno-penso- Todo la estructura de la empresa era mejorada, al parecer, Jacob le había ido bastante bien con el dinero, había sabido invertir después de la crisis de su padre – Edward sonrio pensando en la época que conoció a Jacob- Un pequeño sonido que indicaba que llego al piso adecuado lo saco de sus recuerdos y dio un paso afuera del ascensor.

Saludo a la secretaria con un asentimiento de cabeza, la cual no lo anuncio, por que ya sabían que el había llegado- suspiro y giro el pomo de la puerta-

Entro y encontró una oficina con tonos negro, café y unos toques blancos y una gran silla de cuero que daba hacia las vistas de New York. La silla se giro y hay se encontraba Jacob – quien con su brillante sonrisa se levanto para darle un gran abrazo a Edward- Tiempo sin verte hermano- dijo en medio del abrazo- Edward correspondió con una sonrisa y se sentaron a charlar y recordar un poco del pasado.

Bueno Edward, que te trae por aquí- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa, sabiendo exactamente a lo que venia

-Edward suspiro y torció un poco la boca antes de responder- Tu sabes a que- Miro a Jacob con el ceño fruncido.

Jacob solto una sonora carcajada antes de responder- Lo se, lo se… Solo quería ver tu reacción.

Edward miro a Jacob alzando una ceja y suspiro- Mi reaccion ¿a qué?

Jacob lo miro serio- Al negocio con los Japoneses- Vio fruncir el seño a Edward y sonrio- Que pensaste que diría? –dijo con una gran sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Edward hizo un sonido con su boca muy parecido a un gruñido y miro a Jacob- Sabes a lo que me refiero, cada vez que vengo a New York, buscas la forma de emparejarme, y te conozco se que quieres hacer eso otra vez- supiro-

Jacob alzo las manos como diciendo Paz, yo soy inocente y rio de forma atronadora- Hey yo no te busco pareja, es mi esposa Nessie-sonrio embobado pensando en su esposa y suspiro.-Pero esta vez dijo que se resigno siempre la haces quedar mal con sus amigas-hizo una mueca-

Edward Rio- Ok, ok me rindo, pero enserio que tan difícil es entender que no quiero pareja-suspiro- ¿Qué vamos hacer con los japoneses? – pregunto saliéndose por la tangente para no responder a las preguntas de su amigo

Jacob rio y pensó que su amigo era bueno para salirse de los temas –Nose, mi secretaria poliglota se fue hace un mes por la maternidad –suspiro- y tu secretaria solo habla español e ingles- dijo recordando a la rubia de facciones dulces- ¿Cómo haremos para hablar con ello? – suspiro- No hablan Ingles, difícilmente entenderían un buenos días.

-Edward y Jacob se quedaron pensando que hacer, intentando encontrar una solució Jacob pega un brinco y toma el teléfono llamando a su secretaria Leah- Comunicame con el traductor –Dijo Jacob de manera acelerada- Edward lo miro sin comprender, suspiro y espero a que Jacob terminara de hablar.

Cuando lo hizo, Jacob lo miro con una gran sonrisa- Tenemos quien hable con los japoneses –Sonrio alegremente-

Edward lo miro algo confundido - ¿Quién es el que hablara con los japoneses? – Pregunto interesado

Jacob sonrio aun mas grande- Llegara en 30 min, me dijo que podia venir enseguida, pero tenia que arreglar unos asuntos en su trabajo, aunque trabaja en casa, tiene responsabilidades y bueno no las puede dejar tiradas por hacerme un favor –sonrio con satisfacción.

Edward lo miro perplejo- ¿Quién es y de donde lo conoces?

Jacob lo miro- Ya lo conoceras…

xD Por aquí ando yo otra vez *-*

Me ha costado el cap :P espero y les guste dejen un Review *-* Plisss no les cuesta y me hacen saber si les gusta la historia

KarMi!

Saludos espero les guste y se entretengan *-*


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo dedicado a mi adorada Anturia/Blanka/Butterfly whitlock e.e

Para que veas que te quiero xD. Y Gracias por ser e.e mi fiel seguidora (?)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: Sorpresas Inesperadas<p>

"La vida te da sorpresas… Sorpresas te da la vida"

Y aquí estábamos Jacob y yo, una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos después de la llamada de Jacob, el traductor o el que haría de intermediario entre nosotros y los japoneses, se había atrasado no diez, ni quince minutos, si no una hora, quince.

Escucharon tocar levemente la puerta, Jacob se levanto y salió a atender a su secretaria que lo llamaba, indicándole a Edward que se sentara en su silla a esperar al traductor.

-Edward giro la silla para admirar el paisaje de New York, la espera lo estaba exasperando, no sabía por qué tardaba tanto si decía que podía llegar en 30 min, y ya ese tiempo había pasado.

Edward se levanto de la silla con la intensión de salir cuando tocaron levemente la puerta.

Adelante- Dijo exasperado. Mirando unos papeles sobre el escritorio no se percato de quien provenía la dulce voz.

Buenas Tardes-Dijo con una sonrisa alegre a pesar de no ser vista.

-Edward levanto la cabeza para quedarse hipnotizado con unos maravillosos ojos color chocolate que el reconocería en cualquier parte – suspiro fuertemente- Hola Isabella-dijo dándole una tonalidad ronca a sus palabras

La mujer al otro lado de la oficina sonrió con suficiencia y dijo- Buenas Tardes Señor Callen- Dijo sin apartar un minuto la mirada del hombre que estaba enfrente.

Edward se encontró abrumado por el olor a fresas y dulce que desprendía la mujer y por el tan recordado perfume Paloma Picasso que llego a su piel- Hola Isabella- Repitió como tonto sin darse cuenta al parecer de ese hecho

Ella al parecer lo noto y reprimió una carcajada-¿Esta Jacob?- Pregunto con el fin de aclararle que no tenía ninguna intensión de tener una conversación con él.

Edward parpadeo hasta darse cuenta que repitió dos veces la misma frase, suspiro y dijo- No, no está regresa en un rato. Pero si quieres puedes sentarte y hablamos un poco. –Termino de decir con una sonrisa.

La mujer escuchando lo dicho pregunto aun estando de pie- ¿Sobre qué tendríamos que hablar Sr. Callen?

Edward la miro alzando una ceja.- ¿Ahora soy el señor Callen?-Pregunto

La mujer suspiro y lo miro fijamente- Si, así es ahora es así. No somos nada, por lo cual no puedo… como decirlo… confundir las cosas y hablarle de tú.

Edward molesto por ese hecho, sabiendo perfectamente que esa mujer había gritado llegando al éxtasis en sus brazos cruzo los brazos y dijo con voz irónica.- No me decías así cuando estabas en mi cama

Isabella no pestaño ni se molesto, solo suspiro – Eso era antes, ahora las cosas son diferentes, y no trabajo para ti, y tampoco estoy en tu cama.

Edward bufo- Pero ¿Quieres regresar a ella? – Pregunto dándole una mirada de superioridad y se quedo sorprendido al no ver ninguna reacción en su rostro

Isabella con una sonrisa- Por supuesto que no,…-Cuando iba a terminar de decir su argumento tocaron la puerta

¿Quien es?- Pregunto Edward Irritado.

Soy yo Jacob- Dijo tras la puerta

Pasa Jacob – Dijo con voz monótona, de cierta forma apoderándose de la oficina, como mostrando quien tiene el control, a pesar de ser Jacob el dueño de la empresa.

Jacob paso con una gran sonrisa, y al ver a Isabella se acerco y la saludo con un gran abrazo- ¿Como estas Bells?- Pregunto con voz dulce- No te veo desde ayer – Sonrió

Isabella correspondió al abrazo y regalándole una sonrisa a Jacob respondió. –Bien, si se que no nos vemos desde ayer pero he estado un poco ocupada, ya sabes las traducciones y las cosas de la casa- dijo restándole importancia.

Jacob sonrió e iba a preguntar otra cosa cuando fue interrumpido por Edward al otro lado de la oficina.

Jacob, te estaba esperando nada que llega el traductor- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Jacob rio suavemente y dijo- Edward te presento a nuestra interprete, traductora o como quieras llamarla Isabella Vulturi- Dijo Jacob con una gran sonrisa.

Edward proceso la información de lo que acababa de decirle Jacob, había llamado a Isabella, Isabella Vulturi, aquí debía haber un error o el lógicamente ignoraba muchas cosas de la vida de Isabella, su antigua Isabella, había dejado de existir, lo sabía, lo había notado desde que ella había entrado por la puerta, con ese aire de seguridad y sin ningún dolor o molestia en sus ojos por encontrarse con él.

Oh –dijo con sorpresa Edward- ¿Ella será nuestra traductora?- Dijo mas en forma de pregunta

Jacob asintió- Si, ella tiene un gran manejo del japonés, ya en otras ocasiones me ha colaborado sirviéndome de intérprete entre los japoneses y la empresa, ha sido realmente buena trabajando con nosotros, y también nos ayudo con los correos y diversos documentos que mandan-Dijo Jacob con una gran sonrisa demostrando su gran simpatía por Isabella.

Edward comprendió que no conocía gran parte de lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí, así que solo asintió- Entonces ella trabajara con nosotros. –Dijo afirmando y comprendiendo todo.

Isabella sonrió y dijo- Si, llevo tiempo sirviendo de intérprete a la empresa Black LTDA. Y ha sido un buen proceso, no consume mucho tiempo y puedo mantener mi trabajo de traductora en casa- dijo con una sonrisa iluminando sus ojos cosa que no paso desapercibida por Edward.

Jacob sonrió- Entonces lo mejor es ponernos manos a la obra y pongamos al día a Bells sobre la fusión- – le dijo a Edward dándole a entender que debían empezar lo antes posible.

Edward asintió y comenzó hablar de forma profesional de la empresa Cullen Inc.- Nosotros vamos a realizar una pequeña alianza con Black LTDA para cumplir la demanda de Little Kitty. – Dijo Edward para comenzar.

Ven Bells, siéntate y estate cómoda esto va ser un tema complicado y extenso, y sé que tú no tienes mucho tiempo.- dijo con una gran sonrisa de comprensión Jacob.

Isabella asintió. Y se sentó al lado de Jacob en las silla que estaban frente al escritorio encontrándose con dos ojos verdes perspicaces que la miraban desde el otro lado del escritorio- Esta bien –sonrió y saco una pequeña agenda para tomar nota de los detalles que debía recordar.

Luego de dos horas de ajustar detalles de la próxima reunión ya que solo se podrían reunir en la casa de Isabella, en dos días, ya que ella tenia ya compromisos y la reunión con los japoneses no seria si no hasta dentro de cinco días, pero querían adelantar todo lo posible y que Isabella pudiera responder todas las preguntas de ellos, sin titubear.

Dejando asi un acuerdo de reunirse en dos días, a las 9 de la mañana en la casa de Isabella.

Ella se marcho despidiéndose de manera formal de Edward y diciéndole un hasta luego a Jacob. Dejando a un mas confundido a Edward.

* * *

><p>PD: El próximo cap xD esta complicado tengo la idea para el capitulo pero no sé cómo escribirlo asi que no se extrañen si me demoro un poco en actualizar, muchas gracias a todas aquellasos que se pasan por mi historia Mil gracias!

Si dejan un review de lo que les pareció el capitulo, su opinión es importante e.e


End file.
